


Eitan

by KanraChrome



Series: Vampire Hunter Ethan [4]
Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bombing, Death, F/M, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Hopeful Ending, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Resistance, Vampires, World War II
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraChrome/pseuds/KanraChrome
Summary: Un jeune adulte arraché à ses terres et pris dans les rouages de l'Histoire, le poids de ses mensonges seul lest le maintenant debout.Ou un très vieux headcanons que j'ai depuis février sur Ethan et qui s'est révélé en parti vrai. Encore merci à Leafirefly sur Twitter pour m'avoir encouragé et aidé à mettre tout ça en place !!
Relationships: Ethan (ML)/OC
Series: Vampire Hunter Ethan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721254





	Eitan

Ils les avaient repérés. Ils ne les avaient pas encore repérés. Peut-être qu’ils étaient fichus. Peut-être qu’ils ne l’étaient pas encore. Le jeune médecin improvisé retira un par un les éclats de balles de la cuisse de son camarade en calmant le blessé et sa compagne. Ses nerfs étaient à vif et sa patience à bout mais il pouvait difficilement les blâmer, ils n’auraient jamais pu prévoir qu’une de leur bombe artisanale était défaillante, ni qu’elle éclaterait. Maintenant recherché et réfugié dans un bar mal éclairé avec ses deux camarades, il se retrouvait avec le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il savait exactement ce qui allait arriver en retirant les derniers éclats avant de désinfecter à l’alcool et de serrer le plus fort possible un linge sale dessus. Peut-être qu’ils allaient s’en sortir- 

Les vitres volèrent en éclat sous les coups de feu, un simple regard et il fuyait déjà avec la femme de son camarade qui faisait feu sur les patrouilleurs en comptant sur la chance, le bruit des détonations couvrant sa course précipitée vers l’arrière du bar puis dans les ruelles de pavés trempés qui manquaient de le faire déraper à chaque instant. Les lumières s’allumaient dans les étages, certains ouvraient déjà les volets pour voir d’où les détonations provenaient. Une volée d’escalier, une porte en bois, une fausse étagère à écarter et un bruit sourd qui l’enferma dans le noir, le silence seulement troublé par ses halètements sifflants. Il déposa en tremblant la femme choquée par ce qu’il venait de se produire, son épaule douloureuse à cause du poids mal réparti. 

Il avait suffit que quelqu’un craque une allumette une fois tout le parcours remis en place pour que son hurlement retentisse en continu malgré les tentatives pour la calmer. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour ça, trop fragile, trop faible. C’est en portant les mains à ses oreilles pour étouffer le cri qu’une sensation moite le saisit, restant figé avant de regarder ses mains encore tachées de sang et coupées sur les éclats de shrapnel et de verre. Un flash, et il revoyait le regard de son camarade. Un flash, et sa tête vola sur le côté sous la force de la claque qui retentit dans la cave, le forçant à regarder les munitions volées pendant leur diversion qui avait mal tourné. Un rire sans joie enfla dans sa poitrine, s’échappant de sa gorge serrée de manière pitoyable. Ils avaient réussi mais à quel prix. Un bruit de détente et il revoyait le canon d’une arme à feu trop proche de son œil gauche. Il pouvait deviner les dentures sur le canon usé. 

Le bruit du coup de feu le réveilla en sursaut, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller trempé de sueur et la main serrant le manche broyé sous sa poigne de son couteau. Eitan le jeta comme si il était chauffé à blanc, son regard hagard n’accrochant à aucun des éléments familiers de la pièce excepté les grands rideaux qui laissaient filtrer un trait de jour des volets mal isolés. Il suffoquait déjà de la pièce qu’il assimilait encore à la cave, la chaleur n’aidant certainement pas à le rassurer. Avalant difficilement sa salive, il heurta son crâne une fois, deux fois, trois fois contre le mur pour que la douleur le ramène à la réalité, une réalité qui était en réalité bien différente de son cauchemar. Elle ne lui avait pas tiré dessus mais avait essayé de mettre fin à ses jours. Elle avait survécu jusqu’à la fin de la guerre, pour mettre au monde le fils de leur camarade mort ce jour-là. Elle lui avait donné le même prénom que ce père qu’il ne connaitra jamais, avait-elle dit en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Si seulement il était mort à sa place cette fois-là-

Un coup sourd à sa porte le fit sursauter et sortir de ses pensées sombres. Il clignait des yeux, l’air stupide. Il avait réveillé Aaron, de mieux en mieux bordel. C’est avec résignation qu’il tapa en retour quelques mots en morse, une conversation codée s’installant entre les deux pour le distraire suffisamment de l’idée de s’étendre au soleil pour ne plus jamais revivre cette scène. Les coups se faisaient plus insistants, il tapa juste qu’il allait se recoucher. 

Mais il n’arriverait jamais à se rendormir pour cette journée. 

\-----

Contrairement aux autres du manoir, Eitan n’était pas promis à un avenir glorieux ou fastueux. Fils unique d’un praticien de santé au cabinet coincé entre une boucherie et une librairie, il vivait dans l’appartement du dessus avec sa mère, autrefois institutrice, qui l’avait éduqué à la maison avant de l’abandonner au système scolaire. Élève brillant mais feignant, ses provocations et son insolence lui valaient quotidiennement nombre de châtiments corporels, soignés par son père qui ne le réprimandait jamais et sa mère qui hochait négativement la tête avant de remettre de l’ordre dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par la large main de son père. Il jouissait d’une grande marge de manœuvre contrairement à ses camarades trop guindés, ses cheveux fins décoiffés dès qu’il mettait un pied dans la rue. Ils étaient toujours trop longs sur son front de toute façon, mais empêcher sa mère de lui couper pour pouvoir sentir la main de son père les ébouriffer était un combat de tous les jours. 

Sa scolarité supérieure se passa bien mieux que celle de ses camarades, son comportement ignoré comme de simples erreurs de jeunesse face à son sourire angélique et ses grands yeux bleus avides de plaire. Naturellement, il s’orienta dans la médecine pour pouvoir prendre la suite de son père et profiter d’une vie longue et sans réels efforts à fournir, ayant déjà acquis nombre de connaissances depuis l’enfance. Épris de liberté par dessus tout, Eitan avait su s’entourer d’autres élèves qui lui ressemblaient pour se faire remarquer en bien comme en mal, brillant par son intelligence et sa capacité à tourner les mots pour leur donner plus d’impact, caché derrière des camarades plus influents mais moins doués. Naturellement et comme beaucoup de jeunes de son époque, il était contre les vestiges d’idéaux communistes. Après tout, un système où il pourrait faire le minimum syndical demandé en échange de faveurs et de peu d’obligations semblait si beau, si parfait, qu'il avait vu même enfant à quel point tout le monde en avait souffert. Mais l’amitié d’Eitan depuis leur plus tendre enfance et tout ce qu’ils avaient partagé valaient bien quelques tracts lus en biais alors qu’ils se passaient une flasque d’alcool.

Eitan, ses camarades et lui suivaient l’actualité avec inquiétude. Leurs parents s’étaient à peine relevés de la guerre civile, ils avaient vécu le pire des crises qui avaient suivi, et maintenant ils risquaient d’être envoyés au front si Staline décidait de les envahir à nouveau ? Une chance de ne pas être proche de la frontière, se disait-il en voyant les évacués arriver par vagues. Les écoles étaient désormais fermées là-bas, les troupes mobilisées. Son père était parti aussi, le laissant seul à gérer le cabinet. Assis dans son fauteuil usé à imiter sa signature, il espérait ne pas avoir à rejoindre le front à ses côtés, aussi lâche que ça puisse sembler aux yeux du monde. Il voulait sauver des vies, pas en prendre. 

Ses études furent brutalement interrompues après la salve d’artillerie. Qui avait tiré sur des soldats russes en cette période ? Personne ne le savait, mais l’accident avait mis le feu aux poudres et rien ne pourrait l’arrêter, pas même les remarques acerbes de sa mère quand un inconnu était venu pour monter une milice privée et se venger. Jamais elle n’avait fléchi et jamais elle ne permettrait à son fils d’aller se faire tuer dans une vulgaire bagarre de rue entre deux groupes de jeunes aussi paumés qu’aveuglés. Il n’avait jamais eu à se battre, mais il avait appris à tirer au cas-où pour chasser. En entendant les nouvelles à la radio, il se dit qu’il avait bien fait de ne pas prendre parti, malgré la harangue d’Eitan et son bandeau rouge qu’il refusait de quitter. 

Ils étaient sur le campus de l’université quand un coup de feu avait retenti, troublant la quiétude des jardins. Du sang éclaboussa une partie de son visage alors que son ami qui lui bloquait le soleil tombait en avant. Il bascula dans la fontaine sous le poids d’Eitan, le regard fixé sur la scène qu’il apercevait au-dessus du bac en pierre polie, espérant que ça les protègerait suffisamment des balles qui sifflaient autour d’eux. Aucun de ses amis ne l’avait suivi. Il resta là à attendre, son beau costume trempé par une eau trop claire où dégorgeait un sang qui n’était pas le sien et qui lui renvoyait le visage encore rayonnant d’un adulte trop jeune pour mourir et celui livide et dévasté du survivant. Des cris en russe retentissaient autour de lui. Il ne fallait pas qu’il se lève. Il fallait qu’il ravale son accent comme son père lui avait appris. Quel lâche. 

Il était fascinant de voir à quel point le mensonge lui était venu facilement avec son accent épais qu’il excusa par un manque de pratique de sa langue natale après tant d’années sur place. Son père était un médecin russe qui s’était installé en ville avec sa mère pendant la guerre civile. Oui son père était un haut diplômé, oui il pouvait aider. Non son accent n’était pas de naissance, les Finlandais l’avaient forcé à l’adopter pour qu’il s’intègre mieux. Ha ha. Ha. Ha. Il passa sans souci à travers les militaires, récupérant la serviette en cuir fermement serrée sous le bras. Il y avait des tracts du Parti dedans, des papiers, une flasque d’alcool. Quitte à mourir bêtement, il voulait au moins essayer de rapporter tout ça à la mère d’Eitan. 

La marche lui parut durer des heures jusqu’au cabinet de son père. Ses parents étaient livides et sa mère se tordait les mains d’angoisse, son père à peine rentré du front incapable de le voir en préparant leurs bagages. Il n’avait pas été serré aussi fort depuis longtemps et lui rendit son étreinte sans cligner une seule fois des yeux. Son père lui avait vivement pris son sac pour en retirer les tracts et les jeter au feu avant de sortir en demandant à parler à un responsable avec un bagou aussi naturel que feint, servant la même histoire que son fils dans un accent sans la moindre imperfection. Tel père, tel fils. Il serra la flasque avec toute l’énergie du désespoir de peu qu’on lui prenne, attirant l’attention du responsable. Oui oui, il s’appelait Eitan, c’était pour mieux s’intégrer. 

Il s’effondra avec sa mère dans ses bras, tremblant comme une feuille du choc et de l’humidité qui lui rappelait encore son attente dans la fontaine. Il ne s’était toujours pas lavé le visage, mais c’était au-dessus de ses forces. Ce n’est qu’en entendant le pas claudiquant de son père qu’il prit réellement conscience de ce qui allaient leur arriver. Ils faisaient leurs bagages. Ils étaient russes maintenant. Ils avaient toujours été russes. Il allait devoir travailler son accent alors que ses parents conversaient déjà comme si les 19 dernières années de sa vie n’étaient que mensonges. 

\-----

Eitan était connu pour adorer sa routine et tomber dans de profondes phases apathiques quand elle était rompue. Aussi, leur déménagement, changement de nom -oh comme l’état finlandais avait bon dos- et installation à la capitale soviétique le plongea d’abord dans le mutisme, puis l’inaction la plus totale. C’est à peine s' il fonctionnait, rien chez lui ne laissant paraître qu’il revoyait le trou béant à la place du visage de son ami encore et encore et encore. Il lui reprochait de lui cacher le soleil et s’était retrouvé ébloui par la lumière passant à travers le conduit de chair rougeoyante qu’était le visage de son ami. Le soleil le rendait malade. Il n’osait plus toucher à la longue vue qu’il chérissait tant avant … avant. 

Il s’appelait Eitan maintenant. Ses parents aussi avaient changé de nom tout en en gardant des similaires, un acte de résistance insolent. Son père l’avait forcé à retravailler son accent et à l’accompagner pour ses consultations le temps qu’il soit intégré à une école supérieure, lui apprenant à mettre en pratique ses connaissances qu’il développait depuis bien avant l’école de médecine, au cas-où ça pourrait lui servir. Il voyait défiler des enfants malades, des femmes inquiètes pour leur bébé qui semblait avoir les yeux plus sombres de jour en jour, des officiers en uniforme qui venait se faire recoudre après une bagarre avec des ennemis au régime. Eitan connaissait bien la réalité lui, il les entendait les coups de feu après un coup de poing bien senti de quelqu’un qui n’avait plus rien à perdre. Et il soignait avec son petit sourire suffisant comme s' il était d’accord avec l’officier et le saluait de son accent qui se perdait de plus en plus sans qu’il ne puisse le retenir.

Au début tout lui semblait normal, jusqu’à ce qu’ils reçoivent de nouveaux équipements pour mesurer des caractéristiques toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres. Des nuanciers pour les yeux et les cheveux, de quoi mesurer la taille des crânes et des nez, un manuel de remise à niveau fourni par le Parti. Remise à niveau de quoi au juste. Mais son père l’avait fixé de son regard si semblable au sien pour lui intimer de se taire pour une fois et avait entrepris de le lire avec application. Bientôt ils allaient aussi devoir vérifier le degré de soviétisme du peuple, pour s’assurer qu’aucun n’avait un taux de révolte trop prononcé dans le sang. Il allait devoir annoncer durant les deux mois avant son intégration à l’école supérieure de médecine que oui, le petit Yuri, 15 ans, n’était pas assez un bon citoyen et devait aller en Sibérie parfaire son éducation. Klassno.

\-----

Lui qui haïssait de toute son âme le changement de routine l’accueillit pour la première fois à bras ouverts. L’odeur dans le bâtiment était sensiblement la même que celle de son ancienne école, les mêmes sujets étaient abordés entre étudiants, il se surprit même à apprendre à aimer à nouveau le soleil au fur et à mesure que son cercle s’élargissait. Il faut dire qu’Eitan était l’attraction, à raconter toujours la même histoire à qui voulait l’entendre de comment il était arrivé jusqu’à la capitale avec ses parents. Le masque ne se fissurait que de temps en temps, quand il avait trop bu. Même sa bonne descente habituelle ne pouvait le sauver du soleil qui l’éblouissait à travers le visage disparu de son ami … alors il se mit à boire plus, sans que jamais ça ne se voit ni ne se sente. Pour ses amis, c’était une habitude qu’il avait prise en Finlande pour endurer le quotidien, et ils le poussaient à lui dire comment était sa vie avant, avec ces traîtres au Parti. S' ils savaient …

Des notes excellentes, une certaine expérience pratique de la médecine, des armes et du pistage, un esprit vif, un charisme certain, des yeux plus bleus que le ciel et la Neva réunis, une stature athlétique depuis que son père l’avait obligé à faire randonnée sur randonnée avec un sac beaucoup trop lourd de matériel médical sur le dos. “Si ils nous ont envahi, alors ils le feront à d’autres et tu seras réquisitionné. Là, tu pourras t’échapper.” chuchotait-il à demi-mots sur les sentiers escarpés le week-end. Eitan s’était retenu de leur donner du cyanure au lieu de leurs prescriptions au tout début, mais maintenant qu’il était parmi eux à les entendre parler de leurs rêves et aspirations, il n’était plus si sûr d’en être capable. Dommage que ses mains lui soient utiles pour soigner et qu’il soit aussi lâche, il aurait fait comme son camarade Igor qui s’était tranché certains doigts “par accident”. 

Il dut quitter son cursus non pas pour partir à la guerre mais pour soigner les rapatriés du front. Ils étaient énormément à être blessés. Il ne voulait pas connaître l’état du camp d’en face. Sa mère leur apportait des nouvelles après avoir discuté avec les autres femmes en allant aux courses : l’Allemagne s’était alliée à eux, comme ils pouvaient être soulagés ! Ils se mentaient depuis si longtemps qu’il faillit être heureux de cette nouvelle, avant de croiser le regard désemparé de sa mère. Il s’était déjà enlisé trop profondément pour pouvoir revenir en arrière. C’était si difficile à réaliser, être ainsi à l’abri de toute attaque. Ha ha. Ha. Ha. Le soir même, il disparut un long moment dans sa chambre pour coucher sur papier tout ce dont il se souvenait et qui lui était véritablement arrivé. Son père avait tout jeté au feu une fois rentré du cabinet. Eitan avait le goût des cendres de son récit dans la bouche ce matin-là, et cette sensation ne le quitta jamais vraiment. 

\-----

Le quotidien l’enlisait chaque jour un peu plus. Tous les étudiants étaient réquisitionnés désormais pour soigner les blessés qui affluaient avant de rentrer chez eux. Même s' il était du mauvais côté de l’Histoire, il était fier de sa tenue de médecin. Tout allait beaucoup plus vite pour gravir les échelons désormais, il avait su se placer et s’offrir un meilleur salaire que son père qui le regardait avec un mélange de fierté et … d’autre chose. Il savait très bien de quoi il s’agissait. La réussite d’Eitan n’était pas la sienne en un sens et pourtant il se sentait enfin utile. Les jeunes de son âge étaient formés au maniement des armes même s' ils étaient médecins en dehors des heures de cours, sans discrimination. Il avait vu des enfants jouer de plus en plus avec les armes de leur père en permission. 

Ses parents aussi étaient armés, sa mère le cachait sous ses jupons d’institutrice mais une poche trouée lui permettait de pouvoir se défendre contre n’importe qui. Son père aussi était armé pendant qu’il travaillait, une situation qui l’empêchait de dormir tant elle lui rappelait la guerre qu’il avait faite. Lui aussi l’était, son Lahti L-35 caché dans une double poche de sa blouse. Il avait aussi d’autres armes à sa disposition, dans de parfaits petits flacons étiquetés rangés dans de parfaites petites vitrines dans de parfaits petits dispensaires. On lui faisait trop confiance de toute façon, alors parfois il soulageait de leurs souffrances ceux qui ne pourraient jamais s’en remettre. Certains de ses camarades aussi le faisaient. Entre eux, ils s’appellaient les marchands de sable quand ils portaient un toast à leurs bonnes œuvres avant de sangloter pour les plus fragiles. C’était grisant de voir à quel point, petit à petit, il se considérait comme l’un des leurs, unis dans la détresse d’une génération désemparée malgré toutes les frontières qu’il essayait de mettre entre eux et lui. 

Une enquête interne mit fin à leurs agissements pendant un temps, des flacons ayant été volés ainsi que des effets personnels, des uniformes et plus encore. Déjà dans les soignants se dessinait une crainte, un profil. Un profil d’étudiant endoctriné par l’Ouest qui ferait partie de groupuscules malveillants. Eitan préférait les appeler ceux qu’il rejoindrait un jour, le jour où il découvrirait comment infiltrer leur réseau. Sa mère aidait déjà des familles qui doutaient à trouver des familles d’accueil proches de la frontière finlandaise où elle se rendait souvent, dans son village natal en classe verte pour leur apprendre ce qu’ils avaient perdu et glorieusement récupéré grâce au père du peuple. 

Il était de garde cette nuit, son arme à la main et aucun bruit excepté les gémissements et les cris des blessés qui agonisaient. Il s’était déjà lavé les mains une vingtaine de fois depuis le début de sa veillée. Un mauvais pressentiment. Puis un bruit de verre qui se brise. Un autre accro à la morphine qui s’était échappé de sa chambre ?! Pas cette fois. Des enfants remplissaient un sac bourré de coton avec de précieux petits flacons sans même lire les étiquettes. L’un d’eux était armé, un vieux couteau qui battait contre sa cuisse. Il ne supporterait jamais d’avoir le sang d’un enfant sur les mains. 

Eitan tenta l’approche la plus douce possible en attendant qu’ils se retournent, rattrapant le sac qui manqua de tomber au sol et en fouillant dedans pour récupérer ce dont ils n’auraient pas besoin. Dans l’ensemble, ils avaient pris de quoi calmer la fièvre, la douleur et des médicaments basiques pour la vague de grippe qui sévissait actuellement. Il rajouta des bandages, de la ouate, des pinces et se ravisa pour les pansements. Avec un nouveau signe pour leur ordonner le silence, il confia à Gudrun et Elsa qu’il allait ranger les flacons un temps, un accro s’était encore servi, il fallait pas que le supérieur s’en aperçoive. Oh comme il mentait vite et bien. Les deux enfants étaient tellement terrifiés qu’ils n’avaient absolument pas bougé, alors Eitan alluma une des lampes et les ausculta avec soin, soignant ce qui pouvait l’être. Ils étaient couverts de bleus et de coupures, mal nourris, épuisés. Ils auraient dû être à l’école, pas à voler des médicaments dans un hôpital. C’est presque en râlant qu’il finit de tout ranger avant de leur indiquer de le suivre . 

La porte des cuisines était techniquement fermée à clé, cependant les serrures étaient tellement mal faites que même lui pouvait les crocheter en forçant un peu. La qualité soviétique. Il restait des pirojkis et suffisamment de soupe pour deux enfants qui l’avalèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Une chance qu’ils soient venus le soir où le commis oubliait toujours quelques assiettes pour retrouver plus tôt sa copine, deux de plus ne se verraient pas dans le baquet où la vaisselle trempait. Son reniflement de dégoût fit rire les enfants qui, certes méfiants, ne voyaient pas en quoi le grand gaillard qui les aidaient pouvait seulement vouloir leur faire du mal après tout ça. Ils n’avaient pas donné de nom ni d’âge, rien n’échappait à part un merci. Ils avaient fui dans la nuit sans se retourner, une pression brève sur sa main comme signe d’adieu avant de se faire avaler par les ténèbres. 

En retournant voir ses camarades pour assurer la garde, la froideur de la petite main émaciée sur la sienne bien plus grande, gantée et chaude le laissa pensif. Heureusement, un hurlement déchira le silence pour que les soupçons se dissipent sur ses activités nocturnes. Peut-être que lui ils pourraient le libérer. Le libérer de sa souffrance et s’en servir de prétexte à pourquoi il allait manquer de la morphine dans l’armoire. 

\-----

Elsa était de plus en plus agitée quand elle était à l’hôpital. Une nouvelle enquête interne était en cours à cause du dernier vol et chacun avait témoigné le plus honnêtement possible, Eitan montra même la liste qu’il avait annotée du matériel pris pour soigner un des blessés qui s’était réveillé dans la nuit. Ses deux camarades dirent qu’il s’était appliqué à les ranger pour qu’ils soient plus facilement accessibles sur le devant de la vitrine plutôt que collés à l’arrière. Il furent vite disculpés mais n’étaient pas pour autant serein. Au fond, il n’avait rien à se reprocher.

Son père était au cabinet, sa mère à la frontière. L’appartement vide et froid sentait les fleurs fanées et le café oublié, suffisamment pour lui quand il émergerait de sa trop précieuse grasse matinée. Elle était trop courte comme toutes les autres, ses cauchemars venant le hanter avec quelques nuances. Cette fois-ci les deux enfants étaient avec lui à Turku, chacun tenant une de ses mains. Le soleil d’automne était bien haut, les forçant à plisser les yeux alors qu’ils se reposaient au bord de la fontaine. Ils étaient adorables à s’asperger en riant, quand tout à coup ce qu’il pensait être la chaleur du soleil se révéla être un canon à l’arrière de sa tête. "Traître."

Le coup de feu le réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, son cri mourant dans son oreiller alors qu'il touchait frénétiquement l’arrière de sa tête, écartant les mèches collées par la sueur pour vérifier que tout était normal. Que son visage était bien là. Il se jeta devant le miroir de la salle de bain pour s’examiner sous toutes les coutures, les pupilles réduites au maximum par la panique et le visage blafard. Il avait peut-être trop travaillé de nuit pour échapper à ses rêves, un bol d’air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien. 

Heureusement pour sa santé autant physique que mentale, le soleil était aux abonnés absents, remplacé par un ciel gris aussi terne que ses cheveux mal peignés, mal lavés, poisseux de sueur. Le vent et le froid n'aidaient pas en les coiffant de force en arrière, dévoilant les boutons qui commençaient à pulluler sur son front à force de manger n’importe quoi. Le parc était en vue, peut-être que voir les feuilles virevolter le sortirait de son cauchemar encore trop présent dans son esprit. Déjà deux ans et il n’arrivait pas à oublier … Après, son père n’avait jamais oublié non plus, et ça faisait bien plus longtemps depuis les tranchées. 

Un aboiement le sortit un instant de ses pensées, rattrapant la laisse de l’énorme chien touffu au vol et manquant d'être entraîné par la bête qui, trop heureuse d'avoir soudain trouvé un compagnon de jeu, se dressa de toute sa taille pour s'appuyer contre lui et lui lécher le visage. Klassno. Comme s' il n'était pas dans un état assez lamentable. Un bruit de talons précipité l'obligea à se retourner pour découvrir une jeune femme essoufflée et pliée en deux qui toussait ses poumons sous ses yeux pendant que le chien partit frotter sa truffe contre son chignon en équilibre précaire. Apparemment, il n'aurait pas à chercher la propriétaire bien longtemps. 

Il n'avait même pas un quart de siècle et déjà sa déformation professionnelle prenait le dessus, étudiant son souffle et son toussotement avec attention. Asthme, certainement. Un début d'angine aussi. Blanche ou rouge ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas demander à une femme d'ouvrir grand la bouche au milieu d’un espace public pour vérifier après tout. Au lieu de ça il tira une boîte de bonbons au miel dont sa mère raffolait pour lui en offrir un. C'était peu de chose, mais au moins gagnerait-elle du temps avant d'avoir la gorge trop prise. 

Finalement, il était resté avec elle. Elle s'appelait Oksana, mais tout le monde l'appelait Ksénia, ça passe mieux en Russie. Il avait dit s’appeler L-... avant de se corriger avec son mensonge, après tout c'était plus exotique. Ils avaient ri ensemble. Eitan n'avait pas ri depuis si longtemps. Elle lui avoua que l’Ukraine lui manquait, il lui avoua que la Finlande lui manquait. Un regard, un battement de cils conjoints et ils riaient à nouveau, le chien d'Oksana toujours fermement tenu par Eitan alors qu'ils s'installaient à un café. Elle tenait absolument à le remercier, aussi il se laissa embarquer par la manche sans pouvoir protester, commandant un simple café alors qu'elle réfléchissait avant d'opter pour un lait au four déjà froid.

Eitan la détailla avec attention, fasciné par les boucles presque rousses qui s'échappaient de son chignon, ses yeux gris cachés derrière d'épaisses lunettes et des taches de rousseur lui mangeant chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Ses lèvres étaient trop fines, son nez trop étroit, ses pommettes trop hautes et son visage émacié. Les manches de sa robe étaient tachées d'encre autant que ses souliers que son chien mordillait affectueusement. Rien n'allait chez elle et pourtant elle avait quelque chose. Une étincelle dans les yeux qui lui faisait cruellement défaut depuis ce jour ensoleillé de septembre. Son sac semblait prêt à craquer vu comment il tenait seul au sol. Elle toussotait encore en suçant le reste du bonbon d'un air absent, les yeux rivés sur le serveur qui apportait leur commande. 

\- Vous êtes médecin ?  
\- Vous êtes détective ?  
\- Je cherchais juste à faire la conversation, pardon …

Bien joué champion. Elle avait presque le nez dans sa tasse et le regard fuyant. Un coup de queue le rappela aussi à l'ordre alors qu'il s'éclaircissait la gorge pour s'excuser à cause du stress au travail, il y avait tant de blessés qu'il en oubliait ce que c'était, de parler à une personne saine d’esprit. Sa remarque la fit sourire par compassion, son nez se retroussant avec ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne lui propose de parler si il en avait besoin. Eitan se sentit aussitôt incroyablement vidé de toute son énergie. Personne ne le lui avait proposé depuis des années. 

Alors il parla, d'abord avec hésitation puis avec de plus en plus d'assurance. Tout le monde savait que des gens se servaient dans les stocks de l'hôpital de toute façon. Il en était à sa troisième tasse de café et elle sa deuxième de lait au four quand il s'arrêta de parler, se rendant soudain compte que c'était elle qui payait. Son visage livide et sa pause abrupte avaient dû le trahir à entendre son rire résonner à ses oreilles. Elle n'en démordait pas et avait payé pour eux deux. Il l'avait emmenée au cabinet de son père pour lui offrir une auscultation et une ordonnance pour son angine en retour. C'était à son père d'être sans voix quand Eitan accompagna l’inconnue à la pharmacie, puis au parc où des amies attendaient Ksénia. Étrangement, alors qu'il grapillait encore deux heures de repos avant de prendre sa garde, aucun cauchemar ne troubla son sommeil.

\-----

Il voyait de plus en plus souvent Sana, comme elle lui avait demandé de l’appeler. Elle l’appelait Eitan quand ils étaient seuls, ou à un café loin de leurs lieux de travail respectifs. Ils étaient souvent au parc aussi, à discuter de tout et n’importe quoi. Son angine s’était guérie très vite heureusement, et la grippe les avait épargnés tous les deux. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour ses camarades, le laissant seul pour les gardes et soigner les soldats blessés qui arrivaient de plus en plus. Il le sentait. Il sentait que la fin était proche, mais il ne savait ni comment la précipiter ni comment y échapper. Aucun doute qu’il y passerait-

\- … tan. Eitan. Eeeeitan ? Remonte à la surface !

Deux mains gantées s’abattirent sur ses joues, le sortant de ses idées noires. Dire qu’elle devait presque lever entièrement les bras pour le faire … Un fin sourire attendri étira ses lèvres alors qu’il fermait les yeux, bercés par les faux reproches de Sana et la sensation de la laine contre sa peau. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de se perdre dans ses souvenirs, mais aussi dans un futur hypothétique où il rencontrait toujours la même fin. Il croyait voir ou entendre ses anciens camarades. Dans son dos. Autour de lui. Une ombre fugace du coin de l'œil. Il sentait le canon à l’arrière de sa tête dans ses cauchemars, et toujours le même mot. Traître. Il avait posé brusquement ses mains sur celles de Sana en les sentant s’éloigner, sa respiration plus précipitée. Elle méritait tellement mieux que lui et pourtant elle restait avec lui de longues minutes, que ce soit la nuit à l’hôpital dans la cuisine ou quand il la rejoignait dans l’appartement de ses proches parents toujours absents au deuxième étage d’un immeuble de trois étages à 20 minutes de chez lui. 

En rouvrant les yeux, il ne vit que son visage soucieux qui s’éclaira de son sourire soulagé. Il ne put lui rendre qu’un faible sourire en plissant les yeux. Le soleil était à nouveau trop fort. Elle lui avait pris les mains pour le guider à l’ombre d’une rue transversale déserte le temps qu’il se calme. Eitan ne serait jamais calmé. Alors, profitant de leur solitude il l’étreignit de toutes ses forces, la faisant rire alors qu’elle lui rendant bien plus doucement en caressant le dos de sa blouse qu’il ne quittait presque plus. Un mouvement circulaire et rassurant, quelque chose auquel il pouvait se raccrocher. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu’ils étaient tous les deux, mais ils se soutenaient mutuellement quand ils en avaient besoin. Elle était son support moral, il était son support physique à s’assurer qu’elle se nourrisse bien, qu’elle n’était pas à nouveau malade, qu’elle prenait bien ses médicaments. 

Peut-être … Peut-être qu’il haïssait sa vie, ce pays, l’histoire et toute personne inexistante qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer depuis les cieux, mais il aurait accepté de combattre 100 guerres si cela lui avait permis de la rencontrer. 

\-----

Son arrivée dans la résistance fut moins glorieuse qu’il ne l’espérait. Il était intelligent, il savait que les sacs lourds de Sana ne contenaient pas que ses affaires personnelles et un peu de papier pour écrire des lettres. Il avait bien vu le rangement empressé de l’appartement et encore plus lu les tracts qui dépassaient du buffet prêt à exploser. Il n’avait rien dit, c’était trop tôt pour lui. Alors il retournait se coucher après avoir rempli la gamelle du chien, se blottissait dans le lit trop petit et se rendormait, le nez dans les cheveux de Sana. 

Eitan ne signait jamais les ordonnances de son nom ni de son tampon, ayant subtilisé celui de l’un de ses supérieurs qui adhérait totalement au Parti. Et bien le voilà à soigner des résistants, bien fait. Des soldats qui l’appréciaient pour son écoute et pour ses yeux. “Toi aussi tu as payé ta part pas vrai ?” en lui donnant des lettres à remettre à leurs proches, des objets à envoyer à leur famille en campagne, demandaient des nouvelles de l’extérieur, de si le fleuriste du coin de la rue était toujours en activité ou du vieux Vadim qui allait encore en sifflotant le matin sur la grande avenue. Il récupérait tout. Tickets de rationnement, montres, tabatières, pipes, alliances et autres bijoux pour les remettre ensuite aux familles. Le Parti ne leur prendra pas ça.

Les deux enfants revenaient souvent. Depuis qu’il connaissait Sana étrangement, ils avaient moins peur de lui et passaient par la porte de la cuisine qu’ils crochetaient eux-mêmes. Willi restait méfiant mais respectueux et prenait les commissions les plus éloignées alors qu’Ivan l’avait totalement adopté, se jetant pour s’accrocher à sa taille jusqu’à ce qu’Eitan lui caresse les cheveux en lui expliquant longtemps où il devait aller et ce qu’il devait faire pour qui. Les deux lui rappelaient son innocence révolue et il s’attachait beaucoup trop vite en voyant des membres des familles des soldats se présenter pour voir leurs proches. Si jeunes et déjà si dignes de confiance, il aurait aimé avoir les mêmes. 

Il avait croisé le fameux voleur de flacons avec sa serviette pleine de pansements et d’antiseptiques soigneusement calés dans de la ouate. Un regard avait suffi en se croisant dans le couloir, Eitan allant aux cuisines avec ses commissions de la journée et Elsa se rendant dans l’un des bars du coin pour leur ramener de quoi manger et de quoi déposer son larcin. Ils n’en parlèrent jamais vraiment, mais Ivan avait vendu la mèche en lui disant qu’Elsa avait parlé de lui et qu’il pourrait peut-être venir à une réunion un jour. Le rire du gamin alors qu’il lui ébouriffait les cheveux pour sa bêtise résonna dans la pièce presque vide. 

\-----

Eitan savait que la Résistance était jeune et inexpérimentée, il ne s’attendait pas à y découvrir une majorité d’étudiants et de lycéens accompagnés de quelques adultes. Une grande partie était non-violente, se contentant de relayer des informations aux autres groupes et aux Alliés qui bombardaient sans discontinuer leur allié allemand. Aucun des deux camps ne lui semblait favorable, alors comme s' il n’avait pas assez de travail pour distraire son esprit, il apprenait maintenant l’anglais et le français. Tout plutôt que dormir la nuit. Chaque explosion lui rappelait ce jour ensoleillé d’automne, les fantômes le poursuivaient alors qu’il se créait de nouveaux démons pour les affronter. Il avait déjà succombé à l’attrait de la boisson depuis longtemps, caché derrière le bâtiment de philosophie avec quelques camarades. Il donnerait tout pour se rendormir intoxiqué et ne penser à absolument rien. 

Sa salvation lui vint d’une autre résistante aux yeux toujours cachées derrière des lunettes en forme hasardeuse de fleurs teintées, qui lui tendit un alcool de chez lui en s’adressant aussitôt à lui en finnois. Une surprise suffisante pour qu’il lui accorde toute son attention. Elle s’appelait Oso, un pseudonyme comme tous les autres. Elle avait combattu lors de la grande guerre et pourtant avait l’air trop glamour pour avoir un jour approché d’un champ de bataille. Elle était leur lien avec les allemands, donnant à la résistance les emplacements approximatifs des prochains bombardements. Elle donnait aussi des cours de français et tout le monde gravitait autour d’elle et de son caquètement de poule quand elle riait. Même lui se surprenait à la regarder plus qu’il ne devrait le faire en étant déjà fiancé. Il accepta la bouteille sans un mot, le silence entre eux confortable comme d’habitude.

De plus en plus de corps à l’hôpital présentaient des traces de crocs et des blessures certes atroces, mais impossibles pour des bombes larguées et des bâtiments effondrés. Elsa, Gudrun et tous les autres jeunes médecins et infirmières étaient d’accord avec lui. Aucun de leur supérieur ne leur accorda la moindre attention et ils finissaient chassés comme des malpropres à chaque fois qu’ils en parlaient. Certains des partisans de la théorie disparurent pour ne jamais revenir, et de plus en plus de soldats blessés de l’hôpital mourraient d’anémie, un air béat sur le visage. Il se lavait les mains beaucoup trop souvent depuis, comme s' il allait pouvoir détruire le virus qui tuaient tous ces gens avec un peu d’eau et de savon. 

Eitan s’était installé avec Sana mais ils ne se voyaient presque plus entre les tracts à imprimer et les ordonnances et papiers à falsifier. Ivan et Willi vivaient avec eux aussi, aidant autant qu’ils le pouvaient en rangeant les tracts dans les sacs, en promenant le chien et en ramenant à manger pour tous. C’est en les aidant à se laver qu’il compris pourquoi ils étaient toujours tête couverte malgré l’appartement qu’il gardait le plus propre, rangé et chauffé possible. Willi l’avait laissé lui brosser les cheveux une fois, d’épaisses boucles blondes qu’il cachait sous sa gavroche. Il allait devoir redoubler de vigilance pour protéger sa famille depuis que la rumeur d’enfants allemands envoyés pour tout faire sauter enflait. 

Alors qu’il tamponnait des ordonnances, une pensée le saisit soudain. La guerre s’intensifiait, peut-être qu’il pourrait fuir avec eux trois s' il était déployé au front. Son verre vide quelques secondes avant était à nouveau plein de vodka, Willi à nouveau appliqué sur ses devoirs de lecture en français malgré ses yeux rougis par la fatigue et la bouteille trop proche de lui. Eitan passa sa main dans les boucles épaisses pour l’attirer à lui et lui offrir une étreinte à laquelle l’enfant s’abandonna. Pour la première fois, il se laissait porter jusqu’à la chambre où Ivan et Sana dormaient déjà. Si seulement les Alliés pouvaient libérer l’Europe et eux avec pour que leurs jours paisibles continuent pour toujours. 

\-----

Les erreurs et les conflits devenaient de plus en plus fréquents entre les partisans des Alliés et ceux encore fidèles au Parti. Oso se retrouvait souvent au coeur d’eux, incapable de traduire toutes les communications aussi efficacement qu’avant à cause de son agacement et de l’accablement des autres. Et le cercle vicieux s’enclenchait. C’est avec une terreur sourde qu’Eitan voyait leur groupe uni se scinder petit à petit en deux. La surveillance était toujours plus importante, les arrestations plus nombreuses, les envois au goulag ou au front aussi. Il n’avait jamais été pourvu d’un immense courage. Il avait fui toute sa vie devant le danger. Sa famille était sa seule source de sécurité, le groupe de résistants commençait à en devenir une nouvelle, il devenait de plus en plus anxieux et les voyant éclater.

Il s’était disputé avec Sana, les deux adultes trop fatigués pour réfléchir de manière cohérente et l’alcool dans ses veines n’aidant pas. Elle l’avait enfermé hors de la chambre, restant avec Ivan qui pleurait pendant que Willi l’observait rester figé devant la porte et encore plus livide qu’avant. Un poids le sortit de sa torpeur et de sa spirale de pensées de plus en plus défaitistes et chaotiques. Sa main caressait négligemment les cheveux de celui qu’il appelait fils la plupart du temps. Ses yeux bleu clair se levèrent pour croiser les siens. Il y avait beaucoup trop de sagesse dedans. “Laisse-leur un mot et on va ailleurs, je viens avec toi.” Il ne l’avait jamais serré aussi fort dans ses bras, laissant une note avec soin, peut-être plus encore de soin que ses lettres minables de compliments maladroits que Sana gardait précieusement malgré leur nullité. Ils auraient tout le temps d’en parler calmement le lendemain, il partirait plus tôt de l’hôpital, il retournait chez lui pour la nuit avec Willi. Je t’aime Sana, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. 

En sortant dans la rue mal éclairée avec Willi somnolant dans ses bras, il crut apercevoir des gens en uniformes trop propres pour être de simples soldats. Il avança vers eux, remettant la gavroche du gamin en place et les salua poliment avant de tracer le plus calmement possible sa route. Quelques-uns l’avaient considéré d’un signe de tête avant de recommencer à chuchoter entre eux. Au pire, il savait se défendre, mais aucun ne leur accorda d’attention. Il s’introduisit le plus silencieusement possible dans l’appartement vide qui sentait l’humidité et le renfermé, caressant le dos de Willi qui reniflait avec insistance malgré le sommeil et le coucha avec précaution dans sa chambre qui elle était encore entretenue, des fleurs à peine défraîchies posées sur son bureau. Il fallait qu’il remercie son père pour tout ça, même s' il ne le voyait presque plus depuis qu’il était entré dans d’autres cercles que le sien. Avec un soupir lourd, il se coucha encore habillé à côté de Willi, s’assurant que le petit avait toute la couette pour lui avant de s’endormir. 

\-----

Une nouvelle alarme résonna dans la nuit, le réveillant juste assez pour changer de position et remettre ses mains sur les oreilles de Willi pour ne pas qu’il se réveille à cause du bruit. Les Allemands devaient viser l’une des banlieues de Moscou, il ne risquait rien ici. Des bruits d’avion trop proches le firent tiquer avant qu’il ne se rassure. Et puis une phrase d’Ivan lui revint soudain en pleine face. “On savait grâce à Oso quand les Allemands allaient frapper mais maintenant que les autres sont plus nos copains on sait quoi ?” 

Eitan n’avait pas dormi de la nuit, le regard de reproche de son fils vite dévié après qu’il lui ai fait les gros yeux en lui servant le petit-déjeuner. Heureusement qu’il y avait encore de la nourriture viable ici, sûrement des cadeaux des patients de son père. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et un mal de tête qu’il soignait d’un café corsé de gnole, un cadeau d’Oso pour quand vraiment, il avait besoin de la Fée Courage. Willi était sorti en premier pour aller chercher le journal pendant qu’il rangeait et s’appliquait à la vaisselle, avant qu’un bruit de cavalcade et une porte à la volée ne lui fasse redresser la tête. 

\- Eitan ! Il y a eu un bombardement-  
\- Je sais, j’ai entendu l’alerte cette nuit.  
\- CHEZ NOUS ! 

L’assiette retomba aussitôt dans le baquet, le seul bruit que l’on entendait dans la pièce avec le souffle court de l’enfant. Eitan n’entendait plus rien. Il se voyait agir, se sécher les mains et réenfiler ses gants, sa blouse, repensant à sa note. Willi le tirait de toutes ses forces pour y aller alors qu’il enfilait ses chaussures et fermait l’appartement avant de descendre les marches, chaque pas résonnant comme un coup de canon. C’était impossible, ils allaient rentrer et Willi verrait bien que l’immeuble n’avait rien. Ils étaient à quelques rues seulement, impossible qu’ils n’aient subi aucun dégâts. Il l’aurait entendu. Il les avait entendues. Un rire nerveux lui échappa alors qu’il marchait de plus en plus vite, finissant par courir jusqu’à leur chez eux. L’immeuble était juste au bout de cette rue.

Il n’y avait plus d’immeuble. Il n’y avait plus rien, tout le bloc effondré et les gravats éclatés aux quatre coins du lieu jusqu’au parc. Des trous béants témoignaient de la violence des impacts. Plus loin que le bloc la façade avait été soufflée et le verre crissait sous les pas paniqués des secours qui cherchaient des survivants. Un pan de mur menaçait de s’effondrer, la foule massée trop près risquant de se faire écraser à tout moment. La lumière était trop vive, le soleil aussi. Il lui semblait entendre le bruit du bombardement qui avait eu lieu. Les cris des secours et des familles massées le firent tomber à genoux. Il avait beaucoup trop mal, son crâne risquait de se fendre en deux à chaque instant. Ses sanglots étaient étouffés alors qu’il restait prostré, Willi disparu, le monde aussi, jusqu’à ce qu’il se calme. 

Un des pompiers lui secouait l’épaule pour lui demander de les aider. Il était médecin non ?! Hocher la tête était au-dessus de ses forces, mais en entendant les cris et les sirènes hurler encore plus fort, il comprit bien vite que le pan de mur s’était effondré et qu’il y avait eu des blessés malgré la vigilance des secours. Alors qu’il était amorphe quelques minutes auparavant, Eitan était désormais beaucoup trop réveillé. Comme s' il devait compenser sa faiblesse passagère à tout prix. Alors il se jeta dans le tourbillon de panique pour trier les blessés légers et les blessés plus graves, obligeant à faire évacuer ceux qui tenaient encore debout ou en état de choc pour avoir une vue d’ensemble plus claire avec des ordres secs. Lui, ils pouvaient sauver sa jambe. Elle, son bras était foutu. Il était toujours fier de sa capacité à prendre des décisions dans le feu de l’action. Pour une fois, il en prenait de bonnes, sa tâche occupant tout son esprit pour les prochaines heures. Il y avait des rescapés du bloc d’immeuble. Il pouvait s’en charger aussi. 

Les blessés étaient évacués et les corps disposés en longues lignes pendant que des familles déambulaient et s’effondraient en croyant reconnaître l’un ou l’une des leurs. Il n’avait pas encore commencé à vérifier, s’étant persuadé que Sana et Ivan étaient sûrement hors de danger, partis faire une ballade dans le parc pour calmer le plus jeune inconsolable et avoir dormi chez des amis en voyant l’immeuble effondré à leur retour. Eitan aurait donné n’importe quoi pour un téléphone portable qui lui permettrait de la joindre, mais il doutait qu’une telle technologie n’existe un jour. Willi lui avait ramené des baies cuites et un pirojki aux champignons offerts par la mère d’une rescapée qu’il venait de soigner. Le gamin déambulait aussi entre les lignes de corps ou de morceaux, à peine perturbé par le charnier autour de lui. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait bien pu voir pour être aussi insensible… Et puis il s’effondra. Eitan manqua de marcher sur les corps alors qu’il se précipitait aux côtés de l’enfant tremblant. C’était impossible, ils étaient certainement allés au parc- 

Et pourtant la petite main qui dépassait du drap soulevé portait les mêmes cicatrices aux doigts que celles qu’Ivan s’était fait avant de les rencontrer, quand le vent avait rabattu une porte de ferme sur sa main enfantine et coinçant ses doigts pendant des heures. Il s’agenouilla pour serrer Willi contre lui, qui pour une fois se blottissait dans ses bras en tremblant. Le bercer ne servirait à rien. Il avait côtoyé et donné la mort pendant si longtemps qu’il se pensait devenu insensible à elle et pourtant, devant le fait accompli, il était aussi choqué que son fils, fils unique désormais. Avec crainte, il souleva le linge du corps de la femme trop petite et trop fine à côté. Ils n’étaient pas allés au parc. La moitié du visage intacte de Sana lui renvoyait la vérité en face. Eitan avait fui, encore une fois. Eitan était le seul en vie, encore une fois. Il était tellement effondré qu’il ne remarqua même pas que ses parents étaient venus le chercher, Willi arraché à son étreinte et la forte poigne de son père sur son épaule l’obligeant à se relever. Il n’entendit même pas ce qu’il lui disait, quelque chose à voir avec des morsures récentes qui se refermaient lentement sous ses yeux. Sûrement la fatigue. 

\-----

La routine était à nouveau brisée, Eitan abattu. Même sa mère n’arrivait pas à le motiver à se ressaisir, trop occupée qu’elle était à préparer de nouveaux papiers pour Willi. Le Reich serait fini un jour ou l’autre, ils avaient une chance de suivre le front russe pour passer du côté des Alliés s' ils s’installaient à Berlin quand les Russes la prendrait, une mesure temporaire avant de regagner la Finlande. Son mari s’était acoquiné avec l’ennemi pour leur permettre jusqu’au bout de garder leur fils près d’eux et permettre à Sana et Ivan d’avoir un enterrement convenable. Presque personne ne s’était déplacé, les résistants trop soucieux qu’il ne s’agisse d’un piège, eux qui n’étaient pas censés les avoir connus. Ils avaient été bien seuls ce jour-là, une dizaine de personnes disparates et la lumière au fond des yeux de son fils éteinte. Il s’était toujours relevé des épreuves de la vie, mais pour une fois son instinct de mère lui criait que le petit bout de chou qui portait fièrement le baquet de linge sur sa tête pour qu’elle n’ait pas à se baisser ne reviendrait pas. Même ses cheveux semblaient avoir changés, le noir lustré qu’elle connaissait désormais terne. 

Gudrun et Elsa venaient souvent lui rendre visite le matin, leur offrant des mots rassurants et des petits plats faits maison, les patients inquiets pour un de leur médecin préféré. Elles leur rendaient visite dès qu’elles avaient le temps, parfois accompagnées d’Oso. Ses parents les remerciaient chaleureusement pour leur écoute attentive et leur présence dont il avait besoin. Oso était la plus à l’aise avec eux, comme si elle savait ce qu’il traversait et ce qu’il fallait dire à chacun. “C’est donc de vous qu’il tient ses jolis yeux et sa gentillesse.” Sa mère n’avait jamais été aussi touchée par ces compliments. 

Eitan semblait sortir de sa torpeur quand sa mère lui parlait de ses amies en rentrant le soir, parlant en continu pour combler le silence étouffant de l’appartement miraculeusement intact malgré l’attaque d’il y a quelques semaines. Parfois un mmmh songeur ou ennuyé lui répondait, parfois il lui tendait les bras en la suppliant du regard comme quand il avait peur du bruit de la foudre. Depuis quand son fils était-il si grand se demandait-elle en caressant tendrement ses cheveux, le bras levé pour les atteindre. 

Il recommençait à se nourrir convenablement et arrivait à aller se laver sans qu’elle n’ait à le trainer et le coller dans leur baignoire jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende en grommelant. Il recommençait aussi à apprendre le français avec Willi qui en était aussi ravi que ce que son visage fermé pouvait laisser deviner. En tant qu’institutrice, elle avait vu beaucoup d’enfants et connaissait beaucoup de leurs mimiques mais ce petit … Il était devenu adulte trop vite. Trop poli, trop mielleux, trop habitué aux courbettes qui lui venaient spontanément. Eitan devenait petit à petit comme l’enfant, son sourire si angélique lui fendant le cœur quand il essayait de la rassurer. Sans la lumière au fond de ses yeux, il n’avait plus le même sens. 

Une femme plus grande que les deux hommes de sa vie se présenta un jour à leur porte une fois la nuit tombée, vêtue comme un homme d’une autre époque avec son chapeau haut-de-forme à plumes. Elle lui faisait à la fois penser à une danseuse de cabaret et l’une des amies de son mari qui chassait avec eux quand les ours approchaient de trop près de leur ancienne maison à la campagne. Ses mains se retrouvèrent prisonnières des gants en chamois de l’inconnue qui lui souriait avec douceur, lui parlant d’Eitan et d’à quel point il l’avait aidé en lui parlant dans leur langue commune. Elle n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il s’agissait d’Oso, laissant avec un regard rêveur l’inconnue rentrer chez elle, la regardant sans la voir. Willi aussi semblait sous le charme. Elle allait les laisser tranquilles. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose la poussait à les laisser seuls tous les trois. 

\-----

Oso avait dû revenir plusieurs fois pour lui faire accepter l'existence des vampires, et leur existence parmi les membres du parti aussi, l’hypnose de ce soir le clou du spectacle pour lui faire comprendre qu’il devait arrêter de se rejeter la faute dessus, tout ça le dépassait. Eitan avait petit à petit arrêté de siroter sa flasque, une victoire alors qu'elle terminait de lui exposer une partie de ce qu'elle savait sur sa race, entendant les rouages de son esprit se mettre en branle. Tout s'imbriquait finalement sur le pourquoi du comment elle se trouvait ici, avec lui, au carrefour de l'histoire. Chacune de ses questions méthodiques ressemblait à une attaque personnelle envers elle, difficilement blâmable après qu'il ait consulté le rapport d'autopsie. Il s'orientait tout seul vers des suspicions, dont une juste, son supérieur hiérarchique. À en juger par son regard décidé, il serait le premier à subir la soif de vengeance qui ranimait peu à peu le regard d'Eitan. Ce n’était pas l’étincelle qu’il avait perdu, mais au moins une flamme temporaire y vacillait à nouveau. 

Elle savait qu'il devait attendre de digérer tout ce qu'elle lui avait appris et montré. Il était encore en train d'étudier une fraîche marque de crocs sur le bras de Willi -elle avait dû lui prouver que oui, il lui était possible de se nourrir de sang- quand la sirène retentit dans la rue, sapant soudain tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à animer en lui. Presque tous ses muscles étaient tétanisés alors qu'il reprenait sa flasque abandonnée, la portant en tremblant à ses lèvres avec des craquements inquiétants de tout son bras à chaque geste. Willi fermait déjà les volets pour étouffer le bruit et éteignait les quelques bougies allumées, l'électricité coupée depuis quelques semaines. 

\- Combien de temps tu peux hypnotiser tes victimes Oso ?  
\- Tant que je suis avec toi ? Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.  
\- Je veux juste que tout ça s'arrête.  
\- Que tout ça quoi Eitan ?

La sirène retentit à nouveau, le son presque couvert par les avions Allemands alors que Willi et Oso se préparaient au choc. Eitan était resté figé, ses mains tremblantes dans la pénombre alors que les premiers impacts se font entendre au loin, suivis de l'effondrement des bâtiments, suivi du fracas des décombres, suivi des cris étouffés par la poussière des habitants qui perdent pied. Il ne savait même plus depuis quand les larmes obstruaient sa vision sans couler, un humement continu s'échappant de ses lèvres pressées pour le retenir, paralysé par les souvenirs des corps étendus. Par la moitié du visage de Sana. Par la petite main trop pâle d’Ivan. Par la peur de se confronter à nouveau à toute cette souffrance. Par le sacerdoce de médecin qui compressait de culpabilité son esprit. Sa voix résonna dans l'appartement, la gorge serrée de sanglots.

\- Je veux juste que tout ça s'arrête. Les sirènes. Les avions. Leurs rires. TAISEZ-VOUS.

Il avait abattu sa tête contre la table en bois de la cuisine, le choc sourd résonnant dans le silence lourd de la pièce maintenant que le calme était revenu, suivi de son humement persistant et secoué de trémolos. Alors Oso retira ses lunettes le plus lentement possible avant de prendre le visage d'Eitan entre ses mains gantées, forçant son regard à s'ancrer au sien. Le humement s'était à nouveau arrêté mais menacé de reprendre à tout moment. Willi serrait de ses petits bras la taille d’Eitan pour l’empêcher de repartir en tremblant. 

\- À quoi bon planifier une vengeance, si je ne peux plus supporter la moindre allusion à leur mort ? Je ne peux même plus sortir de chez moi à cause des gravats. J'ai peur de la poussière Oso. Je ne peux plus RIEN faire.  
\- Eitan. Prends conscience de ce que je m'apprête à faire s'il te plait. Un jour ma subjugation ne fonctionnera plus et ton deuil, tes traumatismes et tes souvenirs vont te revenir en pleine face. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Tu n'y seras jamais préparé.

Une main tremblante se posa sur un de ses gants, la lueur d'une bougie rallumée éclairant les yeux clairs d'Eitan, si épuisés, si vides de vie. Presque implorants. 

\- Oso, au nom de tout ce qu'on va partager, il faut que je sois opérationnel. L'histoire est en marche, il faut que j'avance avec.  
\- … Tout ça, c'est déjà derrière toi Eitan. 

La gratitude au fond des yeux de son allié, peut-être même ami si le temps leur permettait, lui donnait envie de pleurer. Déjà son corps se relâchait sans pour autant se détendre, le regard hagard comme s' il venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil. Eitan venait juste de plonger au plus profond du déni du deuil de deux des personnes qui av avaient le plus compté dans sa vie. Un déni qui allait pourrir et s'infecter au fond de son cœur tant qu'elle serait à ses côtés. Une suite de craquements d'os et de muscles rajoutèrent à sa culpabilité alors qu'Eitan portait Willi à bout de bras, se plaignant d'être devenu trop faibles pour pouvoir le porter longtemps. Au moins Eitan était opérationnel. Pour combien de temps.

\-----

\- Elsa, tu as tout le matériel ?  
\- Oui mon commandant !  
\- Gudrun-  
\- Ouiiiiiii … 

Eitan souriait en aidant à charger leur véhicule, tendant la main pour les tirer dedans. Leurs rires et celui de ses compagnons auraient presque réussi à lui faire oublier tout ce qu’ils allaient traverser. Dire qu’il allait devoir se battre contre son pays natal, un pays qu’il avait presque oublié en moins de deux ans. Elsa et Gudrun venaient d’ailleurs aussi alors elles comprenaient un peu ce qu’il ressentait, l’appelant Kersäntti pour le charrier. Personne ne s’inquiétait de voir Oso et Willi emmitouflés dans une couette épaisse. Ils allaient rentrer chez lui, ils allaient s’introduire derrière les lignes ennemies et ils pourraient tout balancer pour qu’ils se fassent bien voir. Un contingent de jeunes médecins, ça ne se refuse pas. Avec un peu de chance les documents volés par Oso parviendrait également aux Alliés grâce aux britanniques qui devaient attaquer un port. Au pire, ils profiteraient de l’alliance et passeraient en Allemagne et rejoindraient le front soviétique et leur faire faux bond en France. 

Tout allait bien se passer. Il rentrait chez lui avec des amis proches et fidèles. Il avait toute confiance en son fils et son mentor. Elle l’avait formé suffisamment ces dernières semaines pour qu’il puisse venger Sana une fois ses amis à l’abri à l’Ouest. Il avait encore besoin de développer ce sérum qui le rendrait temporairement plus puissant aussi, pour combattre le feu par le feu. 

Alors la chasse pourrait commencer.


End file.
